enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel 10
Diesel 10 *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge (cameo) *Affilations: North Western Railway, Carlo Debris, The Lumberyard, The Sodor Ironworks, Sir Frederick Aura *'Friends': Splatter and Dodge, Arry and Bert, Diesel, D261, D199 *'Enemies': Everyone (except friends) *'Voice Actor: 'Trainlover476 (Rock-Star only), DTChapman1 Diesel 10 is a sinister and peculiar diesel under the jurisdiction of the Sodor Logging Co. Bio A long time ago, Diesel 10 pursued Lady, an engine privately owned by Burnett Stone, and caused an accident. Years later, Diesel 10 arrived on Sodor (along with his two evil minions Splatter and Dodge) during the same time as Lady when she came to visit, and Diesel 10 decided to take out some of his own personal anguish from his past by destroying Lady. After a great deal of trouble, including falling off of a broken viaduct, he was going to be sent away but was leased to Carlo Debris instead. Lady went home with Burnett, but still comes back from time to time. In his new adventures, Diesel 10 now works at The Lumberyard for Carlo Debris, much to both of their annoyances. When Splatter and Dodge returned to Sodor on trial, they completely failed to accomplish their jobs and they too were exiled to the Lumberyard, where they were greeted by their former boss, who told them he missed them and was happy that they were finally reunited before laughing evilly. Carlo recently sent him to help out with the rockslide that blocked The Flying Scotsman's special passenger excursion. The Flying Scotsman was very curious and amazed by his claw! He stated the claw was not used for clearing rock, and recommened they try out Thumper. Diesel 10 currently works unhappily at the Lumberyard under Carlo, but is occasionally loaned to Sir Frederick Aura at The Sodor Ironworks. Persona Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, bullying, sinister, devious, ruthless, and psychotic monster who hates all steam engines and would do anything to have them scrapped. However, he has a helping side shown when he requested that Thumper clear the rocks on the line in Rock-Star. Appearance *'Season 1': Dodge (remastered version only), Snow Blind, (Remastered Version only) *'Season 2': Rock-Star, Swan Dive (cameo) Henry and Kurt (cameo), Swashbuckler (cameo) *'Season 3': TBA Trivia *Diesel 10 will be getting an episode of his own in Season 3. Gallery Diesel_10_.jpg|Diesel 10 speaking to Carlo. Diesel 10 rolling.jpg|Diesel 10 on the prowl. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.35 PM.png|Diesel 10 with the Flying Scotsman. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.17 PM.png|Diesel 10 exiting Sodor Logging Co. and passing Walter Sliggs. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.03.59 PM.png|Diesel 10 rushing through the Lumberyard. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.11.38 PM.png|Diesel 10 next to The Flying Scotsman. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.02 PM.png|Diesel 10 leaving the main yard of Sodor Logging Co. and passing Carlo, Splatter, and Dodge. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.04.13 PM.png|Diesel 10 in the main yards of Sodor Logging Co, with Carlo and his bodyguards. Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.11.10 PM.png|Diesel 10 rushing through the Lumberyard. Stanley, Hank, and Diesel.jpg Kurt Henry Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 passes Henry Category:Diesel Engines Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Brown Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:Green Engines Category:North Western Railway